Ghost of You
by affinitix2
Summary: PrePost GoF : Hermione has a secret love. Read to find out more. One shot complete!


Disclaimer: As much as I wish they did, none of these characters belong to me. Property of JK. Story set pre GoF, not entirely canon but who cares? **R&R!**

( **Bold **indicates present, other indicates flashbacks. Letters written in italics)

**Hermione woke with a start. It was still early, the full moon cast a mix of bold light and daunting shadows across the foot of her bed. The window was open and a breeze danced through her curtains, making the shadows come to life.  
She sat with her comforter drawn around her in little bunched piles, a hand clutching the neck of her shirt. It had been the dream again. A sheen of sweat glistened other forehead and tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were still damp as was her pillow.  
Hermione gripped her shirt, still in the lingering throes of the nightmare that had plagued her dreams all summer. In it she saw him dying. She heard a sinister curse cast an unforgivable, THE unforgivable. She heard the thud of his body when it hit the cold hard earth. Heard the sound of his last strangled gasp of surprise right before he died. Worst of all, she saw his eyes. They stared back at her. cold and vacant. Not the eyes she'd fallen in love with.  
She sat there trying to calm down, trying to forget her dream. Memories came back, a memory of that night in the library. The night when everything began for them.**

Hermione sat in the back of the library, studying for finals. It was almost the end of their third year and she had been overworking herself all year. The timeturner had been a great idea, but she'd never dreamed how stressful using it would become.  
She touched it now, gently running her fingers over the chain around her neck, the turner itself hanging down beneath the neck of her shirt. Its smooth surface was cool beneath her fingers and she silently marveled at it's magic.  
There was a noise from behind her and Hermione peeked over her shoulder to see the source. At a table across the room she saw one of the 6th year prefects. He was scowling over a slip of parchment., clearly attempting to erase a mistake.  
Hermione was staring, the nosy girl that she was; and so when his eyes suddenly met hers she squeaked in embarrassment and quickly turned back to her own book. She sat there trying to look very un-nosy until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to see him standing there, she blushed and fumbled for an excuse to her staring. He didn't seem to notice.  
"You're Hermione Granger right? Gryffindor 3rd year"  
"Um...yes that's me"  
She knew him from Quidditch; he was an extraordinary player. But how did he know her name?  
"Oh great! Listen I hate to ask an imposing question..and feel free to say no, but I hear you are a whiz at potions, and Snape has been really grilling me...would you be willing to look over this for me and see what I'm doing wrong"  
Before she could answer he had rolled the scroll of parchment out over the table, and she couldn't bring herself to say no to him, the smile he wore was charming and disarming all at once. So she mumbled a yes and watched as he sat beside her.  
For the next 2 hours they poured over his potion and she helped him alter it where necessary. The awkward strangeness between them had dissolved and now they carried a whispered conversation, his jokes punctuated with soft giggles from Hermione. A few times she thought she caught him staring at her and her cheeks would tinge pink. He didn't seem to notice that either..or else he didn't mind.  
The hour grew late and Hermione happened to glance at the clock. "Merlin! It's so late"  
When he saw the time his gorgeous eyes flew open too. "Oh sheesh I'm sorry Hermione. I've been hogging you all night"  
They both jumped up and grabbed their bags, stuffing the scrolls and books back inside.  
Hermione started to run off, but he grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
"Wait. I'll walk you so you don't catch any trouble from a teacher. You can have a prefect escort." He smiled and gave her a wink. Like she could say no to that.  
"Oh alright. Thank you." To her surprise, he took her bag to carry too, and walked with her all the way to the portrait for the Gryffindor hall. At the picture he handed her bag back over and thank her again.  
"I really appreciate the help Hermione. I hope I didn't keep you from anything too important"  
Oh nothing but a little sleep, she thought to herself, but only gave him a smile for an answer. He arched a brow, eyeing her curiously. But he only smiled back.  
"Goodnight Hermione Granger. Sleep well"  
She waved from the open portrait and called back. "Goodnight Cedric Diggory."

**Goosebumps danced along the back of Hermione's neck and she flung the covers back suddenly to close her window.  
She hadn't been there when he died, but she remembered how he looked when Harry had brought him back through with the portkey. That was not the Cedric she knew, the Cedric she had grown to love. But it was the Cedric that mercilessly haunted her dreams.  
It was almost summer's end and soon school would be here again. Hermione dreaded returning; as much as she loved Hogwart's there were painful memories there now to deal with.  
She walked to her bathroom, standing at the sink as she looked in the mirror. The face staring back was a stranger. Tear stained eyes, that once long lustrous hair now limp and lifeless. Circles had formed under her eyes and she ran her hands over her cheeks with a sigh.  
Turning the water on, she let it run before splashing some on her face. It was cool and comforting, washing away her tears and sadness. She remembered the night she cried in front of Cedric.**

It was too much. Double classes, no sleep, homework starting to pile up and Harry was in danger from Sirius Black. Hermione felt like she was cracking up. She never saw her friends anymore and those rare times she did get with them were ruined by Ron and Harry's continued thoughtlessness.  
Tonight they'd been eating dinner and Ron had been prattling on and on about how unfair Snape was to him. Hermione knew for a fact that he had it easy compared to how cruel Snape was to her, at least her potions were usable and worthy of much better grades than what he awarded her. When she said as much to Ron he called her mean and grumpy. She snapped and told him off before storming out of the Great Hall.  
She found herself in the Astronomy Tower, sitting on a bench crying. Everything was building up and she just snapped. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed softly.  
She was still crying when she heard someone approaching. She tried to cover her up crying, rubbing her eyes and waving air across ehr cheeks in an effort to hide her weakness.  
"Hermione? What are you doing up here so late by yourself"  
It was Cedric. Hermione flushed with utter embarrassment. She must look ridiculous. Composing herself, she tried to sound nonchalant.  
"Oh hey Cedric. I uh I just thought I'd come up here and watch the stars for awhile before bed"  
He might have believed her if he hadn't seen the tear stains on the knees of her uniform skirt. He frowned and moved closer.  
"What is it Hermione? Tell me what's wrong?" His voice was filled with genuine concern. Hermione began to chew her lip, a nervous habit she'd developed. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just a little tired"  
Cedric nodded and sat down beside her on the bench. "I understand. I get that way sometimes too." He had a funny little secretive smile on his face now, and Hermione felt a little better. She realized he'd been watching her while he was talking. He leaned closer now, and whispered in her ear. "Can I tell you a secret"  
Hermione was intrigued. Nodding, she raised a brow in curiosity. What could he possibly tell her that was such a secret.  
"Ok well..I got this thing at the start of the year. It was just to help with my extra classes..." He reached up and tugged on the thin gold chain around his neck...and to Hermione's utter shock produced a timeturner from beneath the neck of his shirt.  
It was virtually a twin to the one she had now hanging around her own neck. "You have a timeturner too"  
Now it was his turn to look surprised and confused. He dropped his own back beneath his shirt and stared at her. "Too"  
Hermione started laughing, tugging hers out for him to see. They were sharing a moment it seemed. He looked at hers and then pulled his out and looked at it, and then back at hers. And suddenly Cedric started laughing.  
"McGonagall"  
"Yep. She gave it to me at the first of the year too. I've been doing double classes all year"  
"Oh Hermione..no wonder you're so tired. I'm a sixth year and I can barely handle the extra workload. I can only imagine how hard it's been on you"  
And then Cedric did something unexpected. He put his arms around Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione blushed, her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

**Hermione stared at her hands. They were empty, still wet from the water that also still dampened her face. She looked back at the mirror and then turned away in disgust. Absentmindedly she fingered the silver chain that hung around her neck, tracing it's shiny surface beneath her fingertip. Then the tears hit again. She collapsed onto the bathroom floor, sobbing and shaking violently. She'd worn that chain everyday since the night Cedric had given it to her.**

She was sitting in the train compartment when she heard a knock. Assuming it was Harry and Ron back from the snack cart, she called out without looking up from her book.  
"It's still unlocked. Your hands can't be that full"  
The door slid open but it wasn't her friends. It was Cedric. He plopped down beside her on the seat and when she looked up he was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Actually they're still down at the cart arguing with Draco Malfoy. I think one of them threw a jellybean or something"  
"Oh sorry Cedric.I didn't mean to be rude"  
"It's ok. I just wanted to see you before we got to the station. I might not get the chance once we're there"  
He had something in his pocket, Hermione could see him fiddling with it through the fabric.  
"You'll keep in touch right Hermione? Owl me over the summer and such?" He looked nervous and hopeful and Hermione couldn't help but smile. He was so charming and sweet.  
"Of course I will. I have your address. And you have mine right"  
He nodded, still fingering his pocket nervously. She quirked her head a bit to the side, watching him curiously. He shifted his gaze, and then cleared his throat.  
"I uh..I have something for you. A gift." He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver chain. "For your time turner. Better than the string you were using. If you like"  
He held it up waiting to put it on her neck. She lifted her long hair up and leaned her head forward a bit so he could latch it around her neck. His fingertips brushed the back of her neck and she shivered a little.  
Cedric sat back and admired the necklace..and her. She ran her finger along the chain, a giant smile curling onto her lips.  
"It's lovely Cedric...wow thank you"  
He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, but he did too. "You're lovely Hermione." He stood up, and whispered quickly before leaving the car. " See you next year. Keep in touch." And with that he was gone.  
She looked down at the chain and sighed. She would never tell him she had already returned her timeturner to Professor McGonagall. It didn't matter, the chain was beautiful without anything else on it.

**The cold bathroom floor was starting to hurt and Hermione couldn't stand crying anymore. She got up and returned to her room. It would be another sleepless night for her.  
Beneath her bed was a shoe box full of letters she'd gotten that summer from Cedric. Hermione sat down on the floor beside the bed and spread the letters out over the floor in front of her. She began to reread them one by one.**

_"Hermione, How's your summer? I just found out that my dad scored us tickets for the World Quidditch Cup. How awesome is that? I hope you are having fun on your off time and I also hope I hear from you soon. Miss you. Cedric"_

_"Hermione, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed Paris. I visited once when I was young. Did you hear about Oliver? He just got an invitation to be on the Appleby Arrows. Amazing isn't it? Question: would you be able to find time to visit me in Hogsmeade? I know you can't apparate yet, so it might not be possible. Let me know. Cedric"_

_"'Mione, It was great seeing you. And yes, I promise to stay off my ankle. I swear I didn't see that puddle! I think I am really looking forward to the end of summer. I miss you Hermione. Cedric."_

_"'Mione, I was so surprised to see you at the game! You should have told me you were coming. I couldn't keep my eyes off you the whole time...I even missed Krum catching the snitch. I wanted to find you after the game, but then everything got so sticky. I was worried but dad said Mr. Weasley got everyone safely from the campsite, and I knew you were with his group. Be safe Hermione. See you soon. Cedric."_

_"'Mione, Look for me on the train. I have great news, and I want to share it with you first. Love Cedric."_

**Each letter was carefully folded and returned to the box after she read it. Then they were stowed once again beneath her bed. Soon she crawled back into her bed, thinking about that day on the train back to Hogwart's.**

Hermione sat in the compartment she shared with Ginny, Harry Ron and Neville. She'd tried to find Cedric earlier but had no luck. Now she half read a book and eyed the door for any signs of him.  
Halfway to Hogwart's she saw him. He passed her door, apparently looking for her too, and when he saw her he waved. Motioning for her to come outside and join him. Hermione quickly excused herself and met him in the hallway outside the door. As soon as they were together, he embraced her in a gentle hug, and she smiled against his shirt, returning the hug happily.  
He tugged her by her sleeve into a vacant compartment and sat her down across from him. She noticed he had taken her hands in his, and looked anxious.  
"Ok so what's got you so worked up"  
Before he answered, he leaned across the space between them and kissed her. It was unassuming and soft, and very unexpected. He had kissed her only once before and that had been on the cheek in Hogsmeade. She blushed and tried to act nonchalant.  
"Silly! Someone might see us"  
"Who cares? Let them see...and let them talk. Guess what"  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but smiled just as before. She squeezed his hands.  
"What what what"  
"Well I got head boy this year. We found out when my letter arrived. No one else knows except the faculty. I wanted to tell you first"  
"Congratulations!" She crossed the space between them this time, giving him a hug. Her breath was soft against his neck and she lingered in his arms, which had readily slipped around her.  
"I couldn't think of anyone more deserving. You'll be great." She whispered in his ear before pulling back from him. He was smiling, beaming really, and gave her another soft kiss.  
"Thanks Mione. My dad was so happy. He was a head boy too in his days, it's like a family tradition to him now"  
She nodded, letting him talk on about his dad. They were close, and she thought that was wonderful. She was so proud of him too, he really had earned that title this year. He'd worked so diligently last year.  
"Oh and hey..I heard a rumor. Something big is coming to Hogwart's this year. A contest or something. Dad was whispering to mum, but they shushed when I came into the room"  
She smiled, catching his eyes with hers. They were deep and perfect, and she felt like she was drowning in them when he stared at her. The train lurched, bringing them both out of the silent moment being shared. It was stopping, they were at school.  
"Ohh I better get back to my compartment. And I'd imagine you have to get with the prefects and other head students"  
She stood with him and as she turned to leave, he caught her arm gently.  
"I'll see you at school Mione. Stay safe"  
He kissed her cheek before they parted, returning to their friends in silence. Hermione offered no explanation to her friends about why her cheeks were flushed and why she couldn't stop grinning.

**As she lay in the bed, Hermione thought about the last year. She thought about the Triwizard's Tournament and about how everything was different now. Everything had changed and she knew nothing would be the same. She'd grown up so fast..it hurt to think of all the loss. So many horrible things to come...the tournament end had merely foreshadowed more to come. She knew Cedric was only the first, and it chilled her to her bones to imagine losing more. She was still breaking into pieces over Cedric.**

The cup had spit out his name. She clapped with the rest of the school, so proud that not only was he head boy but he was to represent Hogwart's in the tournament. When Harry had been chosen too, she had shared a look of shock with most student.  
Soon the first challenge was at hand. She came to visit Harry and Cedric. Harry had been talking to her when that nasty reporter had shown up, making such a big scene that she didn't get a chance to even wish Cedric good luck. She'd watched his fight with a dragon, on the verge of tears. This thing was serious..he could die!  
The first chance they got alone was halfway through the school year. The Yule Ball had been announced, and Hermione was nervous to see Cedric. He cornered her outside the Gryffindor Dorm and tugged her into a small closet to sneak a kiss. She giggled, he hugged her gently.  
'Oh Merlin is this tough! Listen..did Harry tell you he warned me about the dragon? I thought I should tell him about a hint I got for the next challenge. Seems fair right"  
"Sure. How did Harry...never mind. I don't want to know. Listen, you be careful alright? I was worried sick about you and that dragon"  
He just grinned, hugging her tighter.  
"Listen Hermione, I want to ask you something. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me"  
She had not been expecting that. He'd left her speechless. He mistook her silence for a no.  
"Or...well I suppose you had planned to go with"  
"Oh hush Cedric. Of course I will go with you. Don't be silly"  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a kiss. One she never wanted to end. Seemed he didn't either, because he kissed her back desperately, as if he had gone so long without her company he was in desperate need of a fix.  
When they finally managed to pull apart, both were flushed and had clearly been snogging. She giggled and he grinned as they snuck back out of the closet.  
"Goodbye Mione. See you later"

**Staring out her window at the moon, Hermione wished she had been able to go tot he ball with him. It seemed so trivial at the time, so unimportant because they had forever so what was one night. Now she regretted it, regretted not having that night with him to cherish as a memory too.**

2 days later, Cedric and Hermione were walking down the hall talking, trying to look as if it was an everyday occurrence when Dumbledore stopped them both. He asked that they join him in his office.  
Hermione sat down in a chair beside Cedric, who was also sitting. Dumbledore offered candy as always and then sat down to face them, an oddly grim expression upon his face.  
"Miss Granger, Mister Diggory..I know you haven't a clue why I've brought you here. But this is of much importance, and your secrecy will be most appreciated. Now I understand the two of you have been seeing one another. No need to ask how, I am the headmaster after all, I do know these things"  
He offered them a grin, and both had to chuckle, but Hermione had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
"Well, I suppose I should get on with the task at hand. You see, there is something involved with the next task that I cannot share at this moment, but due to it I have a request to make of each of you. I know you plan on attending the Ball with Misted Diggory here, and I think that would be splendid. However..I ask that you consider someone else Cedric. The reason being this: I know that Viktor Krum intends to ask Miss Granger to go with him"  
Hermione looked surprised, what was the silly old man talking about? Cedric glanced sideways at her, and she shrugged, as clueless as he was.  
"I need you to accept Miss Granger. Hermione..Viktor needs to make a friend here, needs someone he feels is important. This very simple act of saying yes will assure that the next challenge is fairly balanced. It makes no sense..but it will once you see how vital you are. I know you must have your hearts set on this, but please consider my request. If you say no, I will abide that answer...but please think about it before you say anything. I will visit you both tomorrow to find your answer"  
WIth that, Dumbledore let them out of his office and left two very confused students standing alone in the hallway.  
"What is wrong with him? How can he ask that..it's not fair"  
Hermione agreed, but she was scared too. What if her refusing meant Cedric could be in danger later. She didn't want to be the reason he was hurt or killed. Harry either. There was too much at risk to decide yet. They parted, agreeing to think about it and decide in the morning.  
Early the following morning, they met on the Quidditch field. Hermione had made up her mind, now it was up to Cedric.  
"But who would I ask? I wanted to go with you"  
"Well...what about Cho? She is a good friend, and you could go with her, she hasn't been asked yet. I know for a fact, she was talking in the 3rd floor bathroom just last night"  
"Ok so I go with Cho..but you are going to be stuck with Krum. I mean..he barely says two words, and the only time he's even seen y9ou is when he ogles you in the library. Doesn't that bother you"  
"You have no idea how much. But Cedric..what if it means you or Harry could be seriously hurt in the next challenge. Dumbledore knows what is coming...suppose it could kill one of you or both? I couldn't live with that. It's only one night"  
Cedric looked skeptical, but finally he relented. He held her against him, his arm around her neck as they spent a few moments alone together. Finally he broke the silence with a firm statement.  
"It's only one night. And I can survive it knowing I will still have you every other night." His words gave her a chill, and she sighed, just holding him tight. Yeah just one night..they had their whole lives ahead of them.  
The night of the dance Hermione got attention for how incredible she looked. Cedric watched her all night, and Cho even noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off her. They talked about it, and he confessed how he felt about Hermione. Cho told him about Harry asking her, and how she'd felt so bad turning him down. Cedric promised he would make it up to her, tell Harry or something. She promised not to tell anyone about him and Hermione until the time was right for them.

**Hermione tossed and turned, trying to get him out of her head. She kept seeing his eyes...it made her sick inside. She gagged, suddenly scrambling for the trash can near her desk. Most of her dinner came up as well as something she would swear she ate two days ago. Sobbing, she hugged the can against her body, rocking back and forth on the floor. She would never get him out of her mind, never be free of Cedric Diggory.**

2 days before the final challenge, Cedric came to see her in the library. They snuck to a secluded corner table and sat together, talking about the last challenge.  
"I think Dumbledore exaggerated a tad. I mean...they could have had someone else down there for Krum..he still woulda rescued them...if he knew it was for the win"  
"Oh hush already Cedric. At least everyone was ok. And soon it will be all over. You're in the lead with Harry. I am so proud of my boys"  
Hermione joked around with him for awhile, just snuggling and talking about the end of the year so quickly here already.  
"Be careful Cedric. Tomorrow's challenge is the final one...it will be big. Be safe and be careful. I'd rather have you alive with the loss than dying to win"  
"I'll be ok love, I promise...when this is all over I'm telling everyone about us. I want the whole school to know that...that I ...that I love you Hermione Anne Granger"  
She was dumbstruck...her mouth fell open in shock. He just said he loved her!She couldn't answer, couldn't get words to come out. He glanced down at her, brow knit in sudden concern and she burst into laughter, throwing her arms back around his neck as she kissed him.  
'Oh I love you too Cedric Diggory"  
He held her in his lap as she kissed his lips, arms knit together around him. She could stay like this forever. He whispered against her lips. "This is only the start..we have forever Hermione"  
2 days later he was dead. 2 days later his eyes became shallow pools where no one could drown. 2 days later Hermione had her heart torn from within her chest in a violent act of cruelty. 2 days later...everything changed.

**As sleep finally overtook her, she saw his eyes again. They were black and large and full of nothing. She was drowning, but it wasn't the wonderful way she felt when she fell into them in life. This was like cold had become solid, shadow had become living and now gripped about her throat as it tore life itself from her body. She moaned, gripping the chain about her neck as she whispered in her tortured sleep.  
"I could have saved you Cedric...If only I'd kept it."**

(yeah I had submitted my original document, not the one I spell checked >. so this is the fixed document.)


End file.
